Highway 41
Highway 41 ist die sechzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Auf einer einsamen Landstraße muss ein Ehepaar plötzlich einem Farmer ausweichen und prallt gegen einen Baum. Als die Ehefrau aufwacht, ist ihr Mann verschwunden. Und sie wird wahrscheinlich das nächste Opfer des mysteriösen Farmers. Wenn die Geisterjäger Sam und Dean Winchester ihn nicht aufhalten können. Handlung Ein Paar fährt auf einer verlassenen Straße. Da sehen sie einen Mann auf der Straße. Als sie ausweichen kommen sie von der Straße ab und fahren gegen einen Baum. Die Frau Molly McNamara wacht auf und erkennt, dass ihr Mann verschwunden ist. Sie sieht sich um und findet in der Nähe ein Haus. Sie bricht dort ein und sieht den Mann, den sie fast überfahren hätte. Der Mann dreht sich um und sie sieht, dass er schwer verletzt ist. Molly flieht vor dem Mann und hält ein Auto an, in dem sich Dean und Sam befinden. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass sie einen Unfall hatte und ihr Mann verschwunden ist. Außerdem sah sie einen unheimlichen Mann, vor dem sie geflohen ist. Sam will, dass sie zuerst Molly in die Stadt bringen und dann zurückfahren um ihren Mann zu suchen, die lehnt es jedoch ab, weil sie nicht ohne ihn wegfahren will. Sie bringen sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen, der aber ebenfalls verschwunden ist. Deshalb wollen sie Molly zur Polizeistation bringen. Auf der Fahrt schaltet sich plötzlich das Radio ein und spielt das Lied, das während des Unfalls lief. Außerdem sagt eine Stimme "Sie gehört mir". Da taucht eine Person auf, durch die sie durchfahren. Das Auto bleibt plötzlich stehen. Als Molly abhauen will, sagt Sam zu ihr, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Geist namens Jonah Greely sind, der vor 15 Jahren auf diesem Highway starb. Außerdem sagt er, dass ihr ursprünglicher Plan war sie wegzubringen, dies aber nicht funktioniert hat. Der Geist sucht sich jedes Jahr an seinem Todestag eine Person, die er für seinen Tod verantwortlich macht, dieses Jahr ist es Molly. Die drei gehen zum Haus, in dem Molly den Geist gesehen hat, um das Grab von Jonah zu suchen. Auf der Suche nach dem Haus des Geistes, hört Molly jemanden ihren Namen sagen. Als sie dorthin geht, weil sie denkt es wäre ihr Mann David, wird sie vom Geist gefangen, der aber von Dean mit Steinsalz vertrieben wird. Sie entdecken einen schmalen Weg, dem sie nachgehen. An dessen Ende finden sie ein altes Haus. Sie durchsuchen das Haus um einen Hinweis zum Grab zu finden. Dean findet eine verlassene versteckte Kammer, in der sie die Leiche von Jonahs Frau finden, die sie begraben. Dann geht plötzlich das Radio an, obwohl es nicht an den Strom angesteckt ist und an einer Glastür erscheint die Schrift "Sie gehört mir". Molly wird von dem Geist durch das Fenster gezerrt. Sam und Dean rennen ihr nach, können sie aber nicht finden. Sie kehren zum Haus zurück, wo Sam ein Foto von der Jagdhütte entdeckt, heute steht dort aber ein Baum. Er erinnert sich, dass früher Bäume als Grabmarkierungen gepflanzt wurden. Molly hängt mit den Händen an einem Seil. Der Geist von Jonah quält sie, indem er sie verletzt. Da kommen Dean und Sam zu der Jagdhütte. Während Dean Molly befreit, soll Sam die Leiche verbrennen. Zuerst gelingt es Dean den Geist zu vertreiben, er kehrt jedoch wieder zurück und wirft in an die Wand. Dann will er Dean erstechen, aber in dem Moment verbrennt Sam die Leiche. Die drei kehren zum Impala zurück. Sam erzählt ihr, dass David nicht tot ist, sondern noch lebt. Sie fahren zu ihm. Dort zeigen sie Molly ihren Ehemann, mit seiner neuen Frau. Außerdem erfährt sie von Sam, dass sie vor 15 Jahren Jonah mit dem Auto überfahren haben. Während ihr Mann überlebt hat, ist sie jedoch gestorben. Sam und Dean haben vor dem "Treffen" mit Molly erfahren, dass es in den letzten 15 Jahren 12 Unfälle gegeben hat, von denen 5 tödlich waren. Ausgelöst wurden sie von einer Frau, die von einem Mann gejagt wurde. Vorher haben sie entdeckt, dass es vor 15 Jahren einen Unfall mit zwei Toten gab und die Leiche von Molly verbrannt wurde. Sie entdecken, dass sie von der Liebe an ihren Mann hiergehalten wird. Molly erkennt, dass der Geist sie nicht hat gehen lassen, da sie ihn getötet hat. Dean erzählt, dass sie Molly nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben, da sie ihnen nicht geglaubt hätte. Außerdem meint Molly, dass sie sie als Köder gebraucht haben. Sie haben Molly hergebracht, damit sie loslassen kann. Als die Sonne auftaucht verschwindet sie. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Molly McNamara *David McNamara *Jonah Greely Vorkommende Wesen *Geister **Wiedergänger Musik *'House of the Rising Sun' von The Animals Zitate :Molly: Männer dürfen nach dem Weg fragen heutzutage. :David: Nein, das ist gegen unseren genetischen Code. Ich weiß ganz genau wo wir sind, Highway 99. Okay, wir sind genau richtig. ::Man sieht ein Schild mit "Highway 41." ---- ::Molly erzählt ihre Geschichte :Dean: Sah er so aus, als hätte er einen Kampf mit dem Rasenmäher verloren? :Molly: Woher wissen sie das? :Dean: Einfach nur geraten. ---- :Molly: Wenn es ihnen also gelingt auch Greely seine Ruhe zu verschaffen, was passiert dann mit ihm? :Dean: Die Antwort geht weit über unser Gehaltsniveau hinaus. :Molly: Sie jagen diese Dinger, aber sie wissen nicht, was mit ihnen passiert? :Dean: Sie kommen nie zurück, das ist alles was zählt. :Sam: Nachdem sie sich von dem, was sie hier festgehalten hat gelöst haben, verschwinden sie einfach, hoffentlich an einen besseren Ort, aber wir wissen es nicht. Niemand weiß das. ---- ::Sam entdeckt ein Foto des Jagdhauses zwei Wochen vor dem Unfall :Sam: Es ist ein uralter Brauch auf dem Land einen Baum als Grabmarkierung zu pflanzen. :Dean: Du bist eine wandelnde Enzyklopädie der Merkwürdigkeiten! Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Roadkill (Verkehrstod) *'Spanisch:' Atropello (Verkehrsunfall) *'Französisch:' Le Temps des adieux (Zeit, sich zu verabschieden) *'Italienisch:' Un conto in sospeso (Eine ausstehende Rechnung) *'Portugiesisch:' O fantasma da estrada (Das Geist der Straße) *'Polnisch:' Zabójcza droga (Tödliche Straße) *'Tschechisch:' Bouračka (Zerstörung) *'Ungarisch:' Halálút (Tödliche Straße) *'Finnisch:' Tien nielemä (Straße) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02